hidden weapons
by twin archers blue
Summary: The titans have a plan.A group of four half bloods raised for the unique pupose to help bring down olympus
1. prolouge

**The Hidden Weapons**

_PROCLAIMER- Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. _

**Prologue**

**He hated them more then they would ever know, or he was willing to show. He wasn't stupid far from it in fact. He knew exactly what being on their side meant. Unlike some of the other idiots that joined however; he didn't have any place to go or anyone to turn to . He knew one thing for sure though he didn't trust them ,and never will. Three people were living in New York with him. Truthfully, the place had always been uncomfortable .The city was just way to populated and crowded for him to feel at home. Despite the city being huge and close to the camp apparently it was a good hiding place. They said something about hiding in plain sight .truth was he really wanted the other side to win, because he had a feeling if the Titans did win no one would .well ,no one but filled him as the creeping suspicion came even if the Gods did win he would still have the wonderful joy of losing either way.**

**They were just weapons to the Titans; he knew this but the others seemed not to have a clue. Apparently a little farther into the war they would reveal themselves. Until then they lived in a stupid apartment in a way overcrowded city that he despised ,joy. Physically put he was the youngest looking the age of twelve. Technically the fact was he had only been alive for two years."Orion" he heard his name being called, it was none other then Alex. He seemed to be the oldest, appearing to be eighteen .The truth Orion knew however was that Alex was only born a year ago, and was aged by his father Kronos. He looked up noticing a really eerie glint in Alex's gold eyes. "What do you want?"Orion asked trying to hide the irritation at the bad news he knew was coming. The smile that appeared on Alex's face freaked him out. Son's of kronos should not smile he thought ,and swore he heard lighting. He was snapped out of his musing when Alex announced they would join the war in two weeks. The others actually looked happy about this. Kylie daughter of Oceanus seemed quite pleased, and Aria daughter of atlas seemed ready to go now. Orion felt he was the only one who doesn't adore the titans. He was also one of the only ones who didn't have a Titan parent. At least the others were born right he thought bitterly. He was created using Ichor and a strand of hair from the Atlas incident. The Titans had a sick sense of humor naming him after someone his mother had actually cared about. He knew she would hate him when she figured out what the Titans did. Not to mention she hated boy in general."I'm going outside" Orion said calmly. They either suddenly went deaf or didn't care because they didn't reply. He shook his head and with that the son of Artemis left the apartment.**

_**first story please be gentle,don't mind things that will help the story but no flames.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidden weapons**

_Chapter1_

**PJO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

It had been a week since Alex had announced their soon to be joining of the war. Orion was the most miserable, and happiest he had been in a long time, Miserable because they had been training nonstop. This wouldn't have been so bad if not for Alex whose head seemed to have swelled ten times its regular size, and Kylie who seemed to have made it her new life goal to be as violent and vicious as possible. Happiest because he was in the forest not that stupid way overpopulated city, and even got to hunt a bit. It was of course to supply food for their training spree, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it."Hey, hunter" recognizing the nickname he turns to see none other then Aria .Out of all the people there, she was the closest thing to a friend he had in this underworld on earth.

Now Aria defiantly her father's pride and regal look, but she had a lot of other qualities that made up for it. Like her never judging a person based on their parent, and her unbelievable ability to put Alex down a few pegs. Physically, however she looked more like her mother. The fourteen year old had straight pure black hair cut just above the shoulders and chocolate brown eyes with really pale skin. He knew she wishes to be more like atlas, but he just didn't understand why. Aria's great the way she is. Well, maybe with a little less Titan worship. Unlike her Orion looked like Artemis same yellow silver eyes, same auburn, but cut to just below the ears, and less girly at least he hoped. Of course he didn't exactly have a dad to influence his looks. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at her questioningly. In response, she just smirked her head held up high, then with a light chuckle said "So you want to have a sword fight?"

Orion had no clue why he had said yes. It was really stupid and had a really big chance of making a fool out of himself. Put simply sword fighting and he just really didn't mix well at all. The problem was somehow he always got the moves wrong. Oh, and the lovely fact that half of the time he ends up injuring himself. Now give him a bow or dagger any day. Orion can outshoot and out maneuver them all. They were after all his choice weapons. Aria's was her sword, though at times she likes to use a bow. Of course she never challenges him to an archery contest. No, always using a stupid sword. Alex's weapon is really not surprising at all. Him trying to be his father's carbon copy, of course uses a scythe. Lastly Kylie uses two broad swords, and really loves to hack and slice. Even thinking of Kylie made him shiver. It's not that she's ugly or anything with her curly brown hair that goes to her mid back and dark blue eyes like the darkest part of the ocean. The thing that made him shiver was really violent and sadistic nature. Yeah, and mercy is the one thing she won't do. All of a sudden remembering his lack of a sword Orion headed for the groups weapon area. They didn't use it much after the finding of their chosen weapons, but bring it just in case. Right now, he wished they didn't bring it at all. Deciding he should try to find a balance sword needing all the help he could get; Orion began his hunt. Going to the sparring area after about twenty minutes, noticed Alex and Kylie were there as well. His thought was great I get beat in front of a crowd. "Hunter, ready "she said her smirk still firmly in place with a small nod of his head the match began. He noticed Aria's had strength and precision dodging under it. He gave a sloppy swing upward, but was easily blocked. Whaps and clacks were heard as the swords met and were dodged. Orion then brought his swing to meet Arias, but to his surprise her swing was even more powerful than her last ones. His sword bounces back due to the force and hits his side. Aria's laugh fills the area as she declared the spar over turning to him and adding he technically drew first blood.

_I hate computer viruses ,I had to go to a library._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chaper2**

_Still don't own Percy Jackson_

Perseus Jackson, Percy Jackson, if he heard that name or any variation of it. Orion was sure he was going to blow. Apparently the course of the war would be decided by a teenager. Yeah, no pressure there he was sure. Immortals sure like to use young people to fix problems, a lot, it seemed to him. Now don't get him wrong their nothing wrong with the guy personally, but how would you like to have the last four hours of your life with a lot of people you really don't like, talking about the great prophecy and it's importance. Briefly he wondered what the guy would be like, but a minute into the thought he feels ridicules. If he ever did somehow meet the guy he would most likely end up scoured. Not really wanting to think about the whole thing or the war he would soon be joining .he did the one thing that always cleared his head. Hunting, so what if they had a little, or a lot of extra food he needed this or there would be some serious problems. Grabbing his bow and dagger he took off deeper into the woods. After just running a bit he decided to climb a tree to get a better view of his surroundings. Once he got to the top he looked around and spotted a harpy really far away. Confused he spotted an arrow fly through the air and the monster shriek briefly as it turned to dust. This followed by a girl going to and picking up the arrow and putting it back in her quiver. The girl had short spiky pitch black hair and eyes such a distinct blue they could be seen clearly even from where he was. He noticed she was wearing what almost looked like a silver parka, and as she turned he swore he saw a flash of silver in her hair. Suddenly she was running, running and gone. her speed almost seemed inhuman .Orion knew very well he should just turn back and tell the others about the girl he had seen ,but her presence had a weird familiarity. The truth was for some odd reason he really wanted to follow her. A choice he would need to make extremely quick because, if he waited to long he would lose her even at his speed. He steeled himself in a flash a decision was made, as ran from tree to tree brush flying occasionally. He would follow the somehow familiar stranger. He had been following the titian all his life saying he had no other chice, now he would chose something for himself. As he sped up he saw a blur of silver and assumed it was the girl following it with a cat like grace. Nearing where must have been the destination a sense of horror came over him. The large shape had begun forming a noticeable structure. Memories of what a silver parka meant and that had in fact been what she was wearing. Orion silently cursed in his head. How could he have been so stupid? Of course the one time he does something for himself it turns out to be something only a complete and total idiot would do. This was seriously not good.

**_Hey, anyone know if you got to put a disclaimer every_ , and I'm going to try and keep every one in character ,but their might be some slightly oc moment.**


End file.
